disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gimme a Grade
"Gimme a Grade" is a song performed by The Baljeatles in the Phineas and Ferb episode, of the same name, expressing Baljeet's anger that the summer class he has been participating in does not issue grades. Lyrics :Baljeet (speaking): :Pardon me! I want to try something! :(now singing) Oh yeah! I have got something to say! :I have been burned by vague lesson plans and a free-floating curriculum! :I like my rules, baby, etched in stone, 'cause you know I am going to stick to them! :Baljeet and Phineas: :Can I get a syllabus, a little discipline? :Judge me on a scale from A to F! :You wasted all my time learning how to rhyme, then left me hangin' from a treble clef! :Baljeet: :Somebody give me a grade! :Phineas and Ferb: :(Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) :Baljeet: :I need the man keeping me down! :Somebody give me a grade! :Phineas and Ferb: :(Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) :Baljeet: :Is there a red pen in this town? :Somebody give me a grade! :Phineas and Ferb: :(Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) :Baljeet: :I already said it, I need that extra credit today! :Phineas and Ferb: :(Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) :Baljeet: :And make it an A! :(album version) ''Yes, that is right! :Oh, I am so upset! :I am stone cold, honor roll, :I won't be told how to vent! :'Phineas, Ferb, and Baljeet': :I won't cry or sigh, I'm here to testify, :Up with the establishment! :'Baljeet': :My parents understand me, for conformity inside of me which I can help the system out! :I ain't gonna waste my summer taking beatings from my drummer, :Put a mic in front of me and I'll shout! :Give me a grade! :'Phineas and Ferb': :(Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) :'Baljeet': :You know I'm gonna wreck the curve! :Somebody give me a grade! :'Phineas and Ferb': :(Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) :'Baljeet': :The only letter I deserve! :Somebody give me a grade! :'Phineas and Ferb': :(Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) :'Baljeet': :This isn't a request, I demand there be a test today! :'Phineas and Ferb': :(Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) :'Baljeet': :Give me a grade! :'Heinz Doofenshmirtz': (while attatched to the Bum-Bum-inator) Curse you, Perry the — wait, is that the Baljeatles? Notes *Doofenshmirtz says "Curse you Perry the- wait, is that the Baljeatles?", in a callback to what he said during "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". *This is the first time Baljeet says "oh yeah," "gonna," and "ain't". *This is the fifth song that Baljeet sings. *"I ain't gonna waste my summer taking beatings from my drummer" most likely refers to the fact that Buford Van Stomm, who is the drummer in this song (and in many others) is the series's bully and Baljeet is one of his frequent victims. *When Baljeet is singing, the background portrays spiral patterns similar to the patterns in "Ready for the Bettys". *Phineas must have realized what Baljeet was going to sing because he sang alongside him. *The second verse plays when the camera is at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated (you can tell it went from the first to third verse due to the way Baljeet was singing the "second" verse). *One of the people who sings in "S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)" appears dancing in one of the crowds. *Prior to the confirmation of the legal title, this song was called Somebody Give Me a Grade on the Phineas and Ferb wiki. *This song was a bonus track on the Walmart-exclusive version of the ''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions album. However, since it didn't have Heinz interrupting the song, it is shorter by 22 seconds. And is also featured as a main track in the album Phineas & Ferb-Ulous: The Ultimate Album. *Although Baljeet sings the word "ain't" in the song, he later says he is afraid of contractions, especially the word "ain't" because it is both a contraction and grammatically incorrect. (Monster from the Id) Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Phineas and Ferb songs